


Lane's Revenge

by Phenixy



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Superpowers, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenixy/pseuds/Phenixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Jensen was a talented hacker and could control emotions. One day, she had been abducted by people interested by her skills. The IMF was in charge of freeing her and the others skilled abducted people. This is where she met Benji and where they fell deeply in love. IMF did see potential in the woman. A few weeks later, Ethan contact her to make her an agent. Benji wasn't sure if he wanted to his brand new girlfriend to be in such risks, but it was Arya's decision. She wanted to be useful and managed to do it being an IMF agent. At first she was on a computer far away from danger. And because of her admiration to Ethan's Team and Benji she decided to be a field agent. Her training  was lead by everyone in Ethan's team, she couldn't be more ready. After 2 years of intensive training she passed the field exam. But after a few missions, the IMF was dissolved by Hunley the CIA director. The blonde wasn't very happy and like Luther decided to quit. She kept contact with Benji, their love being too strong  to break because of the distance. After the fall of the Syndicate, she joined again the IMF and during  more than a year and a half, she helped Ethan's team cause now she's a part of it.<br/>I don't own the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new mission

It's been more than 4 years than Arya had joined the IMF and about the same time that she had fell in love with Benji, his colleague and friend. Like him Arya had high-developed hacking abilities and had taken the field agent test. She was his protégée, he was her hero. Between these young people, that was lightning strike. And if Benji was her true love, her team was her family. Ethan and Ilsa were like her parents, Luther was the grumpy uncle, Will the big brother done with everything and Jane, the protective older sister. The blonde one who had been an orphan her entire life, it was good for her to have a family. They were always taking care of each other, they had confidences, and they laughed but were also incredibly competent together during missions. When they had free time, they're spending time together and everything was okay.

Until they received a special mission. The whole team was here, except Jane who was already in mission. Orders appeared on the monitor; after the usual “Your mission, should you choose to accept…” Everybody rooted to the spot when appeared the Englishman’s head his steel-eyed stare getting through each member of the team. Beside the picture, those few words: “Catch Solomon Lane”.

Arya felt that her boyfriend was hardly breathing, she hoped he kept going until the end of the orders. The hacker took gently her lover’s hand and slipped her fingers between his. When the technician turns his gaze to Arya, she saw his wet eyes. The blonde’s heart sank by seeing Benji’s confused look. Arya put for him in her glance all the tenderness she felt for him. She had promised him to not us her power on the blond one to control his emotions and meant to keep her word. But the frantic face of her soul mate, tempted her so much. 

She was listening distractedly to the monotone voice of the recording saying that, the terrorist escaped from the prison where the IMF sent him. The orphan’s golden-brown eyes couldn’t leave the blue ones of the techie. When the recording stopped, the team turned their gazes towards the lovers and more specifically Benji. The latter began to fall, his kneels being dizzy, he started to loose his reference points.

Arya helped him to sit down and took the techie’s face between her hands. Jane and Ethan was getting closer, one hand on each Benji’s shoulders. The blonde one took her softer and most reassuring voice:

**“Shhhh. Breathe in. It’s gonna be okay Benji…Look at me.”**

She insisted because the technician was still staring at his knees. She raised slightly her voice to make him do it, not in a violent fashion but enough to make their look to cross again.

**“Look at me ! I’m here. He’s not gonna hurt you, okay ? I’m protecting you. I will never let anything happen to you.”**

At the last sentence, Benji rise his head. After the events in London, she promised him the same thing. She didn’t want to take the risk to loose him again. Nobody in the team wanted to. The blond seemed to get better. It’s easy to understand his condition, he had been abducted, battered then the Syndicate monster had strapped a bomb around his chest which threatened to kill hundreds of people including his best friend: Ethan. It was almost by chance that everybody came through this unscathed. The sensitive technician had trouble to overcome this ordeal. So to see the man who made him suffer all of this and knowing he was free was a little too much for Benji.


	2. Everything's okay. Right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know this one is short, but it takes time to translate. I'll hurry up to the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one.
> 
> (Little anectode: My friend was reading the beginning of the fanfiction while we were in class. And she read "tourist" instead of "terrorist" (speaking of Lane) and she told it to me. And we burst into laughter in the class room, imagining Lane with a sun hat, an hawaïan shirt, a short and filps-flops. We tried to supress the giggles but it was so hard.  
> So here I let you with this picture in your head.)

Thanks to Arya’s soothing words and his friends’ support, gradually the Benji they knew came back from the dead. After a few mintues, peace was back in the room and everybody was determined to stop again the Syndicate leader. Ethan, being the leader, shared out the tasks. At that time Arya noticed the fear spectre in Ilsa’s eyes, she was afraid of Lane too but she more, she repressed her emotions. When the british woman pass near the blonde to go in the gadget room, Arya put a compassionate hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. The brunette gave her back, grateful. While the team was preparing their package, Benji, true to form, made a joke and everyone burst into laughter. Time to some, to dry the tears of joy and they were ready. Almost ready, Luther’s face recognition device was missing. The device, convenient and needful to the mission was still in the van. Ethan was going to go but the blonde hold him back and in a smile suggest to do it. Before he could reply, she was gone.  
Brandt couldn’t stop him to say:

**“This woman has grit. Saying no to Ethan…”**

A smile emerged again on everyone’s lips. They were united, ready to face any dangers; well, almost all of them. The techie already in his computer, searching for some tracks of Lane, suddenly felt a fear and an intense anger but he knew it wasn’t his. I was those of:

 **“Arya !”** , whispered Benji. He got up quickly, leaving the others a bit puzzled. Ethan followed Benji, not leaving him alone. Both of them went out of the building and suddenly the emotional connection the blond shared with Arya stopped. Even more worried, the techie was looking out for his lover. He ran towards the van which the lateral door was open. No trace of the blonde but on the road right behind the IMF van: tire tracks which suggested a quick, hurry start. The field agents understood easily what happened. Brandt appeared suddenly behind them, looking upset:

**“You should come…now."**


	3. The nightmare begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope you'll enjoy this one. The next one will be shorter but with chance should come Tuesday.

The 3 men went up to the first floor, typing the code quickly to enter headquarter. On the giant monitor, there still was Lane’s face but this time he was moving and talked to them. He had the nerve to call them into their hideout.

**“Well. You’re all here. The IMF…You see, usually I’m not very resentful, Ms Faust can prove it. But I can’t say I’ve appreciated these 18 months of prison or the humiliation of losing against you. However It was only a battle, you didn’t won the war.”**

Everybody was listening closely what the terrorist had to say. And even if Benji wanted to know what happened to Arya, he repressed his feelings and kept a neutral face.

**“Now I’ll make you suffer. I’ve got a year and a half to prepare my plan, I can assure you it will works. Believe me, you’ll spend the worst days of your life.”**

Suddenly, instead of Lane appeared a black young girl, about fifteen years, strapped to a chair, blindfolded, adhesive tape on her mouth. Luther let slip a “Son of a…” stopped by a confident Lane.

**“Shh, shhh. Don’t say anything you could regret agent Stickell. Allow me to present her. IMF, this is Kerry, agent Stickell’s niece. She’s lovely, isn’t she ?”**

Lane’s voice betrayed no amusement or sadism, only a threat which crushed the heart of all the agents, especially Luther and Ethan. Luther loved Kerry, she was calm, well-educated and curious. She almost discovered his secret a couple of times. From now it would me more difficult to hide her the truth. Ethan had already met the teenager and had spent several hours playing with her when she was younger.  
You could see the boiling wrath into Luther grow like never before. The team often saw him done or annoyed but never angry like this. The cause of this anger resumed, while another person appeared on screen, outshining the first one.

Ilsa’s heart stopped for a second but she kept a straight face. A young woman a bit more older than Kerry, about twenty, brown long hair and blue eyes, the family resemblance with the MI-6 agent was obvious.

**“My dear Ilsa, I was pleasantly surprised to see how much you sister was like you. Emma has such fine qualities in fight, it’s too bad to waste it in this vengeance. She probably would have been more useful than you.”**

At this very moment, attentive ears could have heard an ounce of wrath in the Englishman’s voice. And despite the surprise at finding about this sister, every agent heard it. Ilsa stayed quiet and impassive, her iced-eyes piercing through the screen, like she tried to hit the Syndicate leader. Seeing her sister, handcuffed suspended from the ceiling, her hands linked to it by chains, just like her handcuffed feet was linked to the ground, affected her more than she wanted to show.  
The next victim, hanged the same ways as Emma, triggered more reactions in the team. Ethan, Benji and Brandt had surprised faces. There, on the monitor, abducted, barely conscious, was their friend Jane Carter. The four agents had done many missions together including the very risky Operation Cobalt. So seeing the one who shared all these dangerous missions with them in this condition broke their heart.  
Luther and Ilsa had spent time with the brunette too but they were not as close as her than the other boys.

**“You all know agent Carter. Tell me, agent Brandt, did you tell you colleagues that you have a relationship with her for 2 years.”**


	4. Who will be next ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news: I didn't post this Tuesday, sorry, I'm late.  
> Good news: This chapter is more longer than I thought.
> 
> So hope you'll enjoy it !

The whole team turned its gaze towards the analyst. Even if the team leader and the techie weren’t really surprised, they didn’t know it was official and so old. Benji thought he would be the first to know it, but he wasn’t. They had kept the secret. Lane’s voice interrupted their thoughts.

**“According to your reactions, I'll say that you didn't. What a pity ! They'll never know how happy you were and how much you will be sad.”**

From now on, the anger had spread into the hearts of the entire team, each one of them trying to hide it with varying degrees of success. You could felt Brandt didn't like this « back-to-the-wall » situation; it was very difficult for him to evaluate all the options. For the moment, he was only seeing one: Lane's death. The terrorist kept on speaking:

**“It will be easy for you to guess who our next guest is.”**

The silence filled the room but they all knew who this person was. Instead of Jane appeared in a dark place: Arya, unconscious. Her hair usually tied at the back, in a ponytail, free on the floor, a cut on her lower lip, a bruise on her temple.

**“Interesting. It seems it's in my nature to underestimate hackers. Ms Jensen fought well but unfortunately for her, she was all alone, without anyone to protect her.”**

From the very moment the blonde appeared on screen, the technician had frozen. He struggled for not saying his lover’s name. He repressed his tears; he wanted to go find the one he loved even if he didn’t know where she was. And he probably had done it a few years ago. But after London, after his meeting with Lane, he was hardened. Benji broke earlier because he was with his friends and because of the surprise and the fear in him. But this time, the fear didn’t control him, the anger and the determination fired his soul.  
Why her ? He felt terribly guilty; guilty because he didn’t come with her, because he had failed to protect her. The words of the Syndicate leader amplified this guilt but for Arya, he stayed calm.

Ethan had regrets too. It was him who should have gone to the van. He was the leader, it was his responsibility to protect the team. He had failed…again. Quickly, another emotion replaced the guilt: the concern. What if Lane had found Julia ? He had already lived this nightmare once, he wouldn’t be able to do it again. What if the 5th victim was the love of his life, his wife.  
Ethan, tense, was waiting to see his wife, strapped to a chair like she was during the “Rabbit’s foot” mission. However on the monitor, the only thing that appeared was his team. The security camera was filming them and Lane was broadcasting this video.

**“M. Hunt. For you, the show’s main attraction. The loved ones of your friends will suffer, your team will suffer, you will suffer; and it’s all your fault. You wanted to prove you’re better than me ? Here’s the proof you’re not. By dint of playing M. Hunt, in the end you loose.”**

Ethan looked at his team, he kept his cool. Yes, il was his fault but he was going to do anything so the worst doesn’t happen. Everyone said his was the best IMF agent. Well, he was going to use his skills to help his friends. The older agent was ready to knock out communication but the terrorist has chosen not to.

**“Hang on a moment, please. M Hunt, I haven’t finished yet so for the sake of you friends, you will listen to me until the end. In a few minutes, I will call you individually. And if you want that it remained a ounce of hope for my prisoners, you will take that call.”**


	5. The devil's call

The MI-6 agent went towards the exit, when Luther’s phone rang. The hacker pick up the phone and the others had no problem to guess who was on it. The massive man wanted to start a location software on the call but he changed his mind, probably because of the man on the phone. Luther turned his head towards the team and shook it from right to left, he seemed sorry. No, he couldn’t find them with this device. Ilsa went to disconnect the security camera, real spy-informer. Her colleague went to isolate, forced by the Syndicate leader.

**“It’s okay, I’m alone.”** , said agent Stickell with his deep voice. Lane answered him.

**“Good. Your mission, should you choose to accept, is to decide which way your niece will die.”**

Luther’s reaction was immediate and he didn’t hide the anger in his voice despite hi natural calm:

**“You gotta be kiddin’ me. There’s no way I agree with this. F*ck you.”**

**“Alright, I’ll choose for you then.”** And he hung up. The beeps rang as a failure. He was able to put an end to his niece distress. No, he did well, they mustn’t play Lane’s game. The Syndicate leader had certainly planned everything already.  
Unconscious of his friend’s dilemma, Brandt heard his own phone ring and, tense, he took the call. He switched places with Luther. The latter gave a compassionate gaze to the analyst. Alone in the room, the brown-haired man didn’t beat around the bush:

**“What to you want from us ?”**

Will heard Lane gave him the mission to choose how Jane was going to die. Again, there was an instant reaction:

**“I you ever hurt her, I swear I’ll find you and I’ll make you suffer more than you could ever imagine.”**

The terrorist let a sigh slip before saying with his disturbing voice:

**“If you don’t accept this mission, I’ll have to do it for you.”**

At that moment, Brandt wanted to say something but only the tone answered him. He slammed the door while going out of the room. But before he could start pacing back, Stickell put his hand on his shoulder and took him out to find clues on Arya’s missing.  
It was soon Ilsa’s turn to take the call, not far away. Again the awful mission was exposed. Keeping calm, the the brunette asked for the different choices of death. She assumed that lane was smiling when he said:

**“A fatal fall, a special plot in the cemetery, a nap a little too close to the fireplace or the surprise.”**

**“I’d prefer she dies from a lethal fall but you don’t fool me. You choose, no matter what we say.”**

**“You know me too well Ilsa; at least more than your “friends”. However I appreciate your frankness, I might make a different call.”** And he hung up.

In the other room, there was only Ethan and Benji left. The latter stared at the door as if he didn’t saw it. Seeing his soulmate unconscious, one the cold hard ground of a prison, made him flip, if you added Jane’s presence who he considered like a sister, it was a lot to take in. The team leader put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

**“We’re gonna find them Benji.”** He tried a smile even he wasn’t sure himself.

**“Yes, but in what kind of state?”**

Saying this, the blond memories came back. He remembered the week (or was it the month?) after London’s events. He always felt observed, he was afraid of seeing Lane just around the corner. And in a mission, he had had a lot of problems defusing a bomb because in his head, there was only the deactivation code of the one which almost killed him and everybody around. The numbers were burned in his mind: “139223174611”. In the end, he had succeeded the missions after London but he had been changed and he knew it. He didn’t want the same to happen to Jane, to Arya, to Luther’s and Ilsa’s families. Nobody should feel in danger like he felt.  
The Benji’s phone rang with a happy tune in contrast with the news it brought. A last meaningful gaze exchanged with Hunt and he took Ilsa’s place. The blond pick up, trying to stay the calmer he could:

**“Hello again, Benjamin. Your mission, should you choose to accept, will be to pick Ms Jensen’s death.”**

At Lane’s first word, the techie froze. Hearing the terrorist voice in his ear, remembered him London, the bomb, how much he was powerless; forced to be the messenger of a monster because if he didn’t, a lot of people would have been hurt. He went out of his trance and his memories when his interlocutor pronounced the name of the one he loved. Benji forced his voice not to shake with more effectiveness he had hoped.

**“Let me talk to her first.”**

The techie heard the sound of a crackling then the panting breath of his loved one. His heart squeezed, he had kept this tiny hope she wasn’t Lane’s prisoner; hope which vanished. He tried to recover and being the most reassuring he could:

**“Arya ! Breathe, it’s okay. I’m gonna find you.”**

**“Benji ? …No, Benji, you…”**

The blonde seemed a bit lost, in the smog but it wasn’t what prevented her to finish her sentence. Benji, worried, repeat again and again the hacker’s name to have an answer. The Syndicate leader’s voice was the only thing he heard.

**“That’s enough for now, after all, you don’t want to ruin the surprise.”**

**“Please, Lane. If there’s a last part of humanity in you, I beg you to stop this vengeance.”**

Benji knew more than anyone that Lane had no rest of humanity in him, but he had to try. However the constants beeps were his only answer. The technician took his head in his hands. It was hard, really hard to stay calm. The worst person he knew had the life of the best person he knew in his hands with the intention of making her suffer. He couldn’t allow this.


	6. She fought back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while I haven't update this fanfic. But I'm working on my exams. I know it's short the next one will be longer. Thanks to everyone who reads me.

_Arya left the building, smiling. Good humour was back in the team. The keys of the van in her right hand, closer and closer to the vehicle, she had a sort of instinct, she felt the danger and turned back. She saw 4 threatening men. The first, the closest, gave her a violent punch which threw her against the van side door._

Brandt and Luther, still shocked because of what just happened, were out searching for clues. Near the IMF vehicle, the analyst spotted blood tracks on the sliding door of the van. Immediately, the fear he felt for his friend grew. What the hell happened there ?

_A little knocked out, she came to her senses only when one of the henchmen caught her arm. With strength, Arya stab her attacker neck with the key. He lost his grip and took a few steps back._

Brandt was going to signal the blood on the van when Luther called him. On the ground, not so far, there was a big blood pool. The crimson color turned the stomach of agent Stickell. He really hoped that the vital liquid wasn’t the blond one.

_The second man, a giant who was 6.5 feet tall, ran towards her. The hacker dodged quickly and in her movement opened the van’s door. The giant’s head and legs hit it and he fell in the vehicle._

Worried, the analyst and his eagle eyes noticed the top of the van where there was a hollow; as if someone hit really bad given that it left a mark on the sheet steel.

_Arya never stopped being active and already attacked the 2 others. She made the one move back with a kick and before she could take care of the other, the giant grabbed her two arms. The non-wounded others took her legs despite her strength. She tried to fight back but they were taking her inexorably to their van. The blonde tried to call for help but the fist of the wounded man connected with her face, making her cough blood._

Luther who wandered away a bit, saw rubber tracks on the road. It seemed that a big vehicle started quickly. After checking the blood samples, they could better imagine the events but obviously Arya had fought back.

_The henchmen had thrown her at the back of the van, thinking she was unconscious. Arya noticed the glass connecting the back of the vehicle and the driver’s cab was closed. Fine, she would act discretely. For 5 minutes she deployed all her skills in hand-to-hand combat. Using the cramped space in order to prevent the giant from moving well, she took advantage of it and attacked with all the techniques she knew, mixing Ethan, Jane, Brandt, Benji, Ilsa moves and even some good moves learned from Luther. She succeeded to take all her enemies down without getting hurt too much. Some cuts on her arms and bruises near the ribs but nothing alarming. When she thought she was out of danger a white smoke spread from ventilation flaps. She tried to get out, but it was locked, to break the glass but it was reinforced. She was stuck in a box full of gas. It seemed to be the bitter signature of Lane. She wanted to resist but a minute later she gave in and fell unconscious._


	7. It's a trap !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little short, the next one will be longer. Enjoy !

The two men went back up to the HQ with the samples, where sad faces waited for them. Everybody was worried and the clues they found wasn’t going to cheer them up. Ethan got close, asking them what they had found. Luther showed him the blood samples before putting it in the scanner. It was a device which, from a sample of skin, blood or hair, could know the identity of the owner and replicate his DNA. In a few minutes, they could see the results. In circle, it was time for the mission debriefing. Ethan began:

**“Well, our mission is to catch Lane and free the hostages. We don’t know where the Syndicate is or how many they are, but we can guess that if Benji had gotten Arya on the phone, they should have stopped about 15 minutes after they left this place. They must be within a 12 miles radius.”**

In the team eyes, there was a sparkle of hope. They didn’t know if their enemies were still around but at least, they had a track. There was a “ting” and the technician turned his gaze towards the scanner screen. His face went a bit pale however you could mostly read anger on his face.

**“The smaller blood sample belongs to Arya. The other is from a Russian mercenary: Alexei Vodorski, presumed dead. Lane didn’t change his habits.”**

A grin appeared on Hunt’s face. He wasn’t happy to know about the hacker being wounded but she left them clues; he was proud of her. He went behind Benji, a hand on the desk, another on the back of his chair.

**“Nice. See if you can find Vodorski’s car and, if it matches, check the security camera of the town…”**

**“I’m one step ahead of you, their van stopped, ten minutes ago on the outskirts of the city, in a warehouse at Vodorski’s name.”**

A glimmer shone in Benji’s eyes, they might have a chance to save their friends. The most experimented agent acted fast:

**“Ilsa, Brandt, with me. We’re gonna search that warehouse. Luther, Benji, you stay here to help us…”**

Benji reacted instantly. What, he didn’t come ? Why ? He wasn’t a rookie anymore. He had the urge to go.

**“Wait, what ?! Why am I not coming with you ?”**

**“Because I need your skills here to guide us, to find Lane and, I…”**

**“And…?”**

**“And…Lane already took on you. I don’t want it to happen again. I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you. And Arya wouldn’t forgive me either.”**

**“Ethan, I’m a field agent, I can take care of myself. Arya and Jane are probably out there. You can’t stop me from coming with you.”**

Brandt almost cut the techie and calmly, said:

**“Let Benji go, Ethan. He can do it. I’ll stay here to coordinate the operations. After all, I’m the helper.”**

The analyst winked at Benji, who gave him back a smile. The latter knew how difficult it was for his friend to stay at the HQ, so the technician was very grateful.  
Ready, equipped, armed, the 3 agents team got out of the building. Before entering the van, Benji felt a moment’s hesitation then he went in more determined than ever. 10 minutes later, they arrived in the warehouse, Ilsa went towards the back of the building, Ethan and Benji took the front door.  
Quietly, the team leader explained how to handle what’s inside before kicking the door with his foot. They deployed, weapons drawn, but it was empty. In the huge grey-black room whose lights didn’t work well, some boxes and a chair with leather links were the only remains of the Syndicate. Obviously, Lane’s henchmen were gone. As they explored the few rooms, they heard Ilsa’s voice in their earphone, hurry and worried:

**“Get out of here. Now !”**

The two agents didn’t hesitate a moment but a few seconds later a explosion happened in the warehouse. The flames filled the abandoned den, you could only heard the crackling of the fire.


	8. Boom ! Explosion ! Kaboom !

_As soon as she had seen the C4 charges put by the Syndicate henchmen, she had wanted to warn her team. The anxiety held her at the simple idea that the message didn’t passed well, at the idea that her friends fall into the trap. The young woman still had a headache because of the shock she had received. She wanted even more to bring down Lane and the Syndicate. But what could she does prisoner of the latter ?  
Pain. It was the first feeling she had when she woke up a few minutes earlier. The awakening had been pretty violent caused by a blow with an electric stick right in the stomach. She had recovered as quick as she could but her body wasn’t cooperative. Like she had learned, she analysed her environment. The blonde had been strapped to a chair in a big dark room, slightly lightened by failing neon. Around her half a dozen armed men, among them some had been putting explosives charges. The man liable for a her pain was on the phone. He had put the phone close to the prisoner’s ear. The latter had heard Benji’s voice with a quite open relief:_

_**“Arya ! Breathe, it’s okay. I’m gonna find you.”** _

_The hacker had had a smile, he was okay, he would find her, they…Her smile vanished as quick as he appeared, she had tried to warn her soulmate from the danger that threatened them if they’d find her. Still weak, she hadn’t talk fast enough of the trap tightened by the anti-IMF and she got hit by the phone man fist. Her cheek stung but she wouldn’t be passive, she bit her jailor’s hand. This one took his hand screaming with pain and turning aside.  
Arya took this opportunity and the henchman gun. In spite of her strapped hands, she shot in the man’tigh. He pressed his new wound with his hurt hand. The blonde turned her wrist to target the link which held her left hand but the other Syndicate men had been alarmed and one of them plunged in her arm a powerful sleeping drug. It acted very fast, almost immediate. Her last thought was that it was probably the same drug the Syndicate had used in London to kidnap Benji._

 

As soon as she had seen the C4 charges put by the Syndicate henchmen, she had wanted to warn her team. The anxiety held her at the simple idea that the message didn’t passed well, at the idea her friends fall into the trap. The young woman still had a headache because of the shock she had received. She wanted even more to bring down Lane and the Syndicate. But what could she does manipulated by the latter.  
Guilt. It was the first feeling she had when she woke up. She should have known, she suspected that Lane have tightened a trap to them. She got up, she wasn’t hurt except from a few scratches. She dust herself off and glanced at the building on fire hoping that there was no one in there. Her ears seems still burning because of the explosion so she didn’t immediately hear the voice of Ethan calling her.

**“Ilsa ! Ilsa, do you copy ?”**

**“I read you Ethan. Are you both okay ?”**

**“We are. It could be worse. It seems Lane was waiting for us.”**

**“Arya !”** Benji’s voice resonated in the British agent earpiece. He sighed, he had said his girlfriend name like he was pissed against himself.

**“She tried to warn me; and I didn’t listen to her.”**

**“It’s okay, Benji. Everybody’s alive. It’s me who didn’t take into account the fact that Lane always have one step ahead of us.”**

Ethan’s voice was reassuring and and even if the relationship Ilsa had with Benji was a bit strained, she was glad to know he was okay.

 

Silence. It’s the first thing Benji noticed when he woke up. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion when the world was silent. He felt Ethan shaking him before the older agent got up. The technician recovered in sitting position, bringing a hand to his ear. He took a look at his partner who was covered in dust but seemed to not have been hurt. Benji was reassured to know that his best friend was okay. Ethan helped the blonde to stand up and seeing that the latter had a hard time staying up, he put his arm through Benji’s one, supporting him. The team leader, worried about Ilsa was calling her on the communication channel, but no answer for 30 seconds. 

Suddenly the young woman answered reassuring the two others agents. The 2 most experimented agents shared a few words while Benji in his thoughts, put his finger on what have escaped to him. The name of his loved one gets though the barrier of his lips without he can prevent him. She had tried to warn him at the risk of her life and he had fallen in the trap. Ethan tried to reassure him with guilt written on his face. The blonde expressed another of his interrogations out loud:

**“If Lane wanted to kill us in the explosion, why did he bother to kidnap our loved ones ?”**

**“Because he didn’t want to kill us in the explosion, it was a simple warning…”**

At that very moment, a phone rang in the rubble. Ethan found it quickly in a armoured box with a simple lock. He picked up and Lane’s voice answered again:

**“M. Hunt. I would have been disappointed if you didn’t survive. You understood that I’ve the means to kill you but I don’t want to do it now so follow the game rules or there will be collateral damages.”**

After Lane hang up, on the phone screen and the giant one in the hideout, the screen split in four showed the hostages with written in red: “Watch one of them suffer guarantee the safety of the others.”


	9. Information loading...

Ethan understood immediately Lane’s thoughts, however he didn’t think the Englishman so direct. A one minute timer showed up under the red sentence. The team leader asked Benji his phone as staring the countdown display. He called the HQ, Brandt answered almost instantly:

**“Ethan ? You get it too. We have to make a choice and a quick one.”**

Luther and Benji took a few more seconds to catch on. Ethan and Brandt were the most trained to analyse critical situations. They had one minute to choose who would be the target. Ethan suspected that they could alternate who would be tortured but the call was hard to make. Ilsa joined them so Benji explained to her the tricky situation. The IMF agents agreed about the fact to not choose Kerry, at all. They couldn’t inflict it to a child and even if it broke their hearts, they chose Jane and 30 minutes later, they would change.

Brandt was a boiling cauldron of rage, seeing Jane getting electrocuted countless times. Ethan and Benji weren’t outdone. They had to act and they had to act fast. The team leader was thinking as fast as he could, something was wrong but he couldn’t say what. He needed more elements to understand everything.

**“Brandt, Luther, get me everything you can on Lane, even the tiniest detail. Ilsa, we’ll need your access codes to MI-6 records. Benji, get back to HQ and help them, we need as much information as possible.”**

During the 30 minutes who followed, everyone bustled, trying not to loose concentration because of their friend’s screams. A small sentence at the bottom of the screen suggested that if they cut the connection, the 4 hostages would suffer. Half an hour after, they get agent Carter a little rest at the expense of agent Jensen. Everyone thrashed to find clues. Brandt was searching in the CIA files. There were records of Lane’s questioning be he was put in jail and the IMF was returned in service. Luther with Ilsa’s help was hacking classified MI-6 files to know more about Lane’s past; Benji was analysing, pursuing any tracks of Lane in the IMF network. Ethan, him, was in town questioning his contacts. Everybody was tensed, they were waiting for the awaited sentence that Ilsa pronounced

**“We have something.”**

They called Ethan and Luther started to explain their discoveries:

**“Well, even if most of Lane’s files have been classified or destroyed, I managed to recover some data thanks to Ilsa’s codes and knowledge. Lane lived in a privileged home with his parents and his brother. Today, his mother is dead. That’s all for the distant past. He get in secret services when he was young, thanks to his analysis and strategy skills. He became a field agent and his most common partner was Edouard Mercier. A Frenchman specialized in explosives, now…presumed dead ?”**

Brandt reacted and going through a paper file, added:

**“Mercier…I saw that name somewhere…Here ! He was in the list of potentials Syndicate agents, you had made, Ethan. He might help his ex-partner.”**

**“Well done ! Let’s focus our researches on him. I will call back later, I’ve got an appointment.”**

Benji, half-intrigued, half-tensed, interrupted him:

**“Wait Ethan. I’ve found something too and it might be good for you to know it. The orders we received this morning was a fake. A trap from the Syndicate, I checked a dozen times, Lane is still in jail.”**

The technician, himself, found hard to believe it. He was a bit reassured to know that this monster was still in cell but unfortunately there was another who was still free and who took hostage and hurt those he loved. He gave a quick glance to the right part of his screen where there was the macabre spectacle realized by the Syndicate, if it really was them. His heart squeezed when he saw Arya getting knocked repeatedly. The agent Hunt get him out of his thoughts:

**“So we deal with an impostor…Mercier.”**

Even if he had a lead, the best IMF field agent still had this feeling. Was-it because he guessed that Lane wasn’t behind this threat ? He wasn’t sure but it could explain this more sadistic and extravagant side of the false Lane.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic so please be comprehensive. I'm also french and I'm not used at writing texts that long so there may be some grammatical mistakes and my voc is limited.  
> I'm sorry too for the people who expected Ethan/Benji fic but for my first one I wanted to do something that I'm more confident with. Oh and there's also superpowers because I love this so much.  
> I hope you like it anyways. Thank you for reading me.


End file.
